User blog:Destiny Song/Stupid Michael!
is a TV show. |info-c = lightgreen |info-fc = black |info-s = 15px |border-c = darkgreen |border-s = }} Hello, I'm Destiny, This is my show about Michael's stupid moments, come to the show later on and see some of michael's Stupid moments! Now Enjoy the pictures that will come soon! Show: Let's get on with the show: ---- Theme song= King Kai: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYUUUHHHHH Destiny: Hello! I'm Destiny, and I'm the owner of this show. And I have a screenshot of something michael has said. So let's welcome to the stage, Michael Iron! Audience: *Claps as Michael walks in* Michael: *Waves to the audience* Destiny: Welcome To the Show Michael, Michael: Yeah. Destiny: So Michael, I have a picture, aparently of you saying you eat s*it, if I am correct? Michael:...No... Destiny: Really? 'Cause I have it right here, I can show the audience on the big-screen, can I show the audience? Michael:...Go ahead, I don't believe you. Destiny: Fine, Bring it up. Michael: What?!? I don't remember that! Destiny: Sure you don't. Michael: Bullshi* man I'm out of here..*Walks off* Destiny:...Odd...Well, I'll show another show later, Bye guys King kai: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. ---- Episode 2: King kai: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYUUUHHHHH.. Audience: *Clapping* Destiny: Welcome...Michael Couldn't be here today due to issues with the last episode, so Welcome to the stage, TANKS! Tanks: *Walks to stage* Hello Everyone. Destiny: Hello Tanks! Welcome to the show! Today I'm talking about michael Eating his shi*, and you've known michael for a long time right? Tanks: Yes. Destiny: So you know he'd probably eat his own shi* right? Tanks:...I don't know? Destiny: Yes..you do know... Tanks: I honestly don't.. Destiny: Well you're gay. Tanks: Why would you say that? That's just changing the to-- Destiny: Do you know or not?! Tanks: YES! I KNOW HE DID! Destiny: Good boy. *Squints with evil eyes* You may leave now.. Tanks: *Walks off* *Whispers* B*tch.. Destiny: *Throws a rock at Tanks* This show is now over. Bye! King kai: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH ------------------------------------- Episode 3 King kai: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHH Audience: Clapping Destiny: Hello! I'm Destiny, this is the 3rd episode, and we've gone out of the sh*t thing, it was true, and we're moving into another subject, now, this isn't about Michael, but I found something funny, let's play the clip, pull it up king kai..*Points to the screen* Screen: Destiny: Hmm...So that was DJ, assaulting Miri...strange. Well, while our people investigate, enjoy this video of a Dog, play it King kai: King kai: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYUUHHH... --------------------------- Episode 4: King kai: YEAAAAAYUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH Destiny: Hi, and welcome to Stupid Michael! Today, Michael agreed to come and talk with us, so welcome to the stage, MICHAEL IRON!!! Audience:*Clapping* Michael: *Waves to audience and walks in* Hello Destiny. *Sits in chair* Tanks(in the audience): BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Destiny: Someone, please throw a rock at that boy. Tanks(In the audience): What!?! Audience: *Throws rocks at Tanks* Destiny: Ok, Michael, So we have dropped the you eating sh*t subject, but tell us, what were you really doing? Michael: Singing a song. Destiny: Oh. Well now we've caught you saying something else, something VERY insulting. Audience: *Gasping* Michael: What was it? Destiny: Well, let's bring it up on the screen. King kai, if you could bring it up? And since that might take a while, Michael, how have you been? Michael: I've been fine. Destiny: It's been a while since you've been on the show, why is that? Michael: I've been training alot. Destiny: Oh. Well, king kai should have it up, so direct your attention to the screen. Michael: *Looks at screen* Screen: Destiny: Umm...What was that about? Michael: Viking emergency. Destiny: Mhmm...or Were you being a TERRORIST!!! Audience: *Gasp* Michael: SHUT UP! IF ANYTHING THAT WAS PHOTOSHOP! Destiny: TERRORIST!!!!!!! Michael: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Flips chair over and smashes screen* *Beats up king kai and destroys the stage* S.W.A.T: *Shoots Michael with a dart and Michael falls asleep* *one soldier carries Michael out* Destiny: Well, that was, strange...well, I guess that's all....Goodbye Folks! King kai: *Says weakly* Ya.*Cough cough* Yuhhhhh...*Passes out*